


Love Again

by AllHailQOS



Category: WWE
Genre: Cheating, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22663585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHailQOS/pseuds/AllHailQOS
Relationships: Past Rhea Ripley/Reader, Shayna Baszler/Reader
Kudos: 14





	Love Again

You walk down the hallway on the floor where your hotel room was located and stop at the elevator, pressing the ‘down’ button. A sigh falls from your lips and you pull your phone from your pocket as you wait for the elevator to arrive. 

Footsteps hit the floor, getting louder as they approach the elevator, and you soon feel a presence beside you. “Did you see? How I would have beaten her and her team until she put the handcuffs on me and sent me through chairs.”

You roll your eyes but glance to the side as the elevator arrives and you step inside, with her following. “Yeah, well, you’re the one that put the cuffs on her in the first place.”

A low growl of frustration rumbles through the elevator as she presses the ground floor button and leans against the side. “I gave her a beating so imagine my surprise when I exited my hotel room and saw you standing by the elevator.”

You look down at the floor and avoid her gaze when you felt her move towards you slightly. “I don’t want to talk about it.” 

The elevator opens and you walk out but stop a few feet from the exit of the hotel when you feel a hand on your arm. 

“Let me buy you a drink, (Y/N). You look like you need it.” She whispers and you realize that you need one. “And you can tell me what’s wrong.” 

“Why are you being nice to me, Shayna? You cheated on me while we were on a break, then lied to me about it.”

She gasps softly as she realizes just exactly what you meant when you brought up the breakup. “What did she do? Did she cheat on you?”

You turn your head away from her but don’t pull your arm out of her grasp. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

A growl rips through her chest and you turn your head slightly to look at her. “Why would she. . .? She should have treated you like the Princess you are.”

You shake your head and begin walking towards the restaurant/bar that is across the street, with Shayna following you. “Come on, I need a drink.”

She nods and follows you, her hand traveling down your arm to interlace with your hand. “Stay with me in my room tonight. With how quickly you got quiet when I brought everything up, I can easily tell how upset you are. And with how upset you are, I know just how vulnerable you are. I’d feel a hell of a lot better if you stayed with me in my hotel room tonight.” She whispers in your ear as the two of you walk into the bar, aware of how many NXT superstars were there. 

You squeeze her hand before dropping it and walking over to the bar, ordering two shots of whiskey. Shayna sits on the bar stool that was right next to yours and she rests her hand on your thigh. You smile softly and motion to the table where a lot of the superstars were. “Who’s missing?”

She looks over at the table and squints, figuring out who was at the table. “Candice and Rhea.” She says and a silence falls over the two of you.

“You want to know what happened?” You murmur as you down the shot, motion over a bartender and order two more shots; one for you and one for Shayna. 

“Yes, please. Then I’ll beat her up if you allow me to.” 

_You walk out of the elevator and down the hall to the room where Rhea, your girlfriend of two months, was staying for both WarGames and Survivor Series. You sigh as you pass an old couple and speed towards the room, wanting to get in there and check on her as soon as possibly as she went through a brutal match just hours before._

_You stop in front of the door to go into the room and were about to pull your key out of your back pocket when you hear a noise within so you press your ear to the door and listen in horror as you hear stings of curse words muttered in that Australian accent that you’ve come to be fond of over the past two months and the sound of skin slapping together. You back away from the door in horror before turning and walking down the hallway._

“So she did cheat on you. Like I said.” Shayna growls as she downs the shot of whiskey. 

You sigh and turn to face her slightly. “I’ve had a feeling like it was happening for a while. I just didn’t want to admit it to myself. I kept asking myself if this was another situation like the one with you. Even though that wasn’t your fault, we were on a break then, so you technically didn’t cheat.”

She squeezes your thigh. “You could have called me when you found out.”

A sigh tumbles past your lips . “I know and believe me, I wanted to. I almost called you a few times but I always talked myself out of it.”

She chuckles lowly before looking down at her hand and then back up to your face. “Why did you talk yourself out of it, Princess? Do you know how many nights I spent waiting for the call that never came?” 

You sigh as you glance down at her hand for a few seconds before pulling out a five dollar bill and tossing it down on the bar. “Come on, let’s go back to your hotel room. I want to relax.”

She nods and rises from the bar stool, glancing over at the table to see that Rhea and Candice had joined them. She growls softly and grabs your hand, pulling you up. “Come on, Princess. Let’s go.” 

“Can we go get my suitcases from her room? I don’t want to have to deal with her for a while.” You ask, looking up at her. 

She nods and walks out, with you following her; unaware that a certain Australian was watching the two of you make an exit.

____________________________

You sigh as you push the hotel key into the door, unlocking it and opening it. Turning on the light, up walk into the room and over to where your suitcase sits before picking it up and tossing it on the bed. 

“Do you have everything? Your phone charger? Your toiletry bag?” Shayna asks as she watches you open it up to make sure you have everything. 

You glance over everything inside before walking into the bathroom to grab your bag when you realize it wasn’t in your bag. “My charger is plugged in to the wall that’s right beside the bed on the left side, can you grab it for me?” 

She nods and moves over to grab it out of the wall. Handing it to you, she lets her fingertips fall to brush your hip when the charger leaves her hands. “Now do you have anything?” 

You nod, putting your charger in an outside compartment before setting your toiletry bag in the big compartment and beginning to zip it up. Your head snaps up and your eyes dart to Shayna as you hear footsteps get closer to the door, sighing in relief when the footsteps pass the door. 

Shayna lets out a breath and walks over to you before grabbing your suitcase. “Come on, Princess. Let’s get out of here and go over to my room.” 

You nod and follow her. “Yes, please.” 

She walks out of the hotel room and over to her room, opening the door as you shut and lock the door you just came out of. You walk into her room and shut the door, locking it, as you watch her set your bag by the end of her bed before you walk over and sit on the bed. 

“So what do you want to do now?” She asks, moving to stand between your legs. 

You shrug and reach out to grab her hand, lacing them together. “I honestly have no clue.”

___________________

You gasp softly as the hot water pelts your back, hitting your sore muscles, and you tilt your head back, letting the water wet your hair. You hear the bathroom door open and you peak your head out of the curtain to see Shayna leaning up against the sink. 

“Can I join you? You know, to save water?” She asks, and you nod almost immediately before turning back to the shower. 

The shower curtain gets pulled back a few minutes later and you smile softly to yourself before turning around to stare at her, looking her up and down. You bite your lip when you see her strap-on, realizing that she must have bought it recently because you’ve never seen it before. 

“You don’t want to save water, Shay. You want to waste as much water as possible and you know it.” You chuckle as you reach down and grab the travel sized bottle of shampoo. 

She grabs your wrist and takes the bottle out of your hand before opening it and squeezing some on her hand. “Turn around, Princess. I’ll wash your hair.” 

You turn around and tilt your head upwards. “Thank you, Shay.” 

She hums in response as she starts to massage the shampoo into your scalp. “I know you love how I wash your hair.”

You lean back into her body and sigh contently. “I missed this.” You murmur as she spins you around and begins rinsing your hair. “When we broke up, I found myself getting in the shower and waiting for you to join me, but you never did.”

She grabs the conditioner and lathers it in your hair before moving you out of the water so that she could wash her hair. “I’m really sorry things ended the way they did.”

“Shay, stop.” You say as soon as she finishes talking. “I’ve forgiven you. Even though I didn’t need to.”

_________

A yawn tumbles past your lips as you walk into the main area of the hotel room where there were two beds. You turn around and stare at Shayna, who walks out of the bathroom in boxers and a sports bra. “Which bed am I sleeping on?” 

A low chuckle escapes her lips as she tosses her dirty clothes into her suitcase. “I think you meant to ask which side of the bed are you sleeping on?” She motions to the other bed with her left hand. “That’s Jess’ bed. She doesn’t like people sleeping in it so you’re stuck sleeping in my bed with me.”

You nod and stare at her as she walks over, wrapping her around you. “We really shouldn’t be doing this.”

“You know something?” She asks, changing the subject. “I was. . . That day that we officially broke up I was planning on asking you something.”

“Oh yeah?” You ask. “And what was the question?”

She pauses, looking unsure. “I was planning on asking you to marry me.”

You stare at her and slowly lean in to press your lips to hers. “What would you say if I said that if you asked me to marry you right now, I’d say yes?”

A smile breaks out on her face as she leans in and presses her lips to yours as she tightens her arms around you. “ then I would get down on one knee right now and ask you to marry me, if I had the ring with me.”

You smile and stare into her eyes before cocking your head to the side just a little bit. “I would say yes in a heartbeat. And I’m taking this as your official proposal but I have an idea even though I don’t think you’ll want to go through with it.” 

“Tell me.” She demands, softly. 

“We could elope.” You murmur, aware that she heard you quite clearly. “Then, have a big wedding later.”

____

“I can’t believe we did it.” You murmur as the two of you lay in bed, embracing each other. 

“Yeah, me either.” She murmurs. “Maybe tomorrow before we leave to go back to Orlando, we can stop by a jeweler and pick out an engagement ring along with a matching wedding band set.”

You nod and lean in to kiss her, a mix of a gasp/squeal falling from your lips as she pulls you on top of her. “Shay,” You breath, placing your hands on her chest. “baby, are you sure? Jess could come back at any moment.”

She rests her hands on your hips. “She’s staying with Marina and Roddy in their hotel room for the night, I told her that I wanted the room and she said she was going to stay with them.”

You nod and lean down to press your lips to her, gasping softly when she reaches down to grab your butt, slipping her tongue into your mouth. She pulls away from the kiss and glances at the nightstand, where your phone started vibrating, signaling a call from someone. Grumbling to yourself, you reach over and silence your phone before turning back to Shayna.


End file.
